


Choose your feelings

by Rozalinne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confused Sherlock, Drug Use, Eventual Sex, F/M, Kisses, Molly Hooper/Mary Morstan Friendship, Molly In Love, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozalinne/pseuds/Rozalinne





	1. Chapter 1

It was dawn and the lights in Molly's room was on, it was another night she has nightmares, has trouble sleeping in the last few months, this left her thinking on her bed looking at the ceiling. There was something that made her sick, a sweet taste that became bitter over the years: Sherlock.

She was in a moment of her life that she must to think what to do with her feelings. She couldn't go forward in any relationship for this, and she felt miserable at the thought that would die alone, loving him without ever being reciprocated, because she knew it, he would never look at her otherwise, even though he says they are friends, actions by mistreating her and being so cold put her in a worse and worse condition, she felt very lonely.

At the wedding of John and Mary she couldn't stop looking at him, just to see him all those feelings she wanted to bury only arose, ignoring and without control of her own body or mind. She realized that Mary's friend, Janine, was after him. It felt bad because she was with Tom. She would have to do something with him, she didn't want to hurt him, he was a good man and didn't deserve her to think of another even with him. She ended that relationship a few days later and felt unhappy, in a well she couldn't get out of, the worst thing was that Sherlock didn't even realize the damage he was doing to her, because he didn't care about her and also because she got herself into this. It hurt to love him.

She saw Sherlock a couple of times in the lab or when he went to the morgue with John and Lestrade. Seeing him was touching the sky, she realized that couldn't fight this, promised not to be so submissive in front of him, Sherlock knew that he was his weakness and took advantage of that.

Molly began to feel tired, was very stressed, sometimes dizzy.  “It's time to take my annual exams” told herself.

She talked to Mary of Sherlock and how she felt, not because she wanted to tell her but Mary asked always about this subject to try to help her, she advised her to do Molly good.

It was a windy afternoon, the sky was cloudy, a big storm was forming and Molly was going to Mary's house.  _“We had a nice day”_ she thought with a smile.

 

Mary always invited Molly to her house, they talked a lot, discussed how the wedding and the gifts she and John had received. Mary took care of her, they could talk and laugh at everyday things, Mary took her as her friend and wanted to make her feel good because she knew the feelings she has for Sherlock.

They were taking tea in the kitchen.

“Do you have been sleeping better, Molly?”

“No, I don't Mary, I have nightmares and sometimes I can't sleep, I have a lot of things in my head but you know I can handle it, nothing that does not kill me haha”

Mary smiled. “How have you been with Sherlock?”

“Nothing had changed, he's still the same, sometimes he comes to the hospital but it's just greetings and sometimes not even that” she said sadly.

“It's like a little boy Molly, he's got all the intelligence in the world but he doesn't know anything about human relations, he doesn't do it because he wants to, he doesn't know how to treat people, you know it”

“I know that very well”  Molly laughed.

“Don't pay any attention to him, if he's offensive to you again, tell me I'll break a stick on his head to accommodate that stupid brain that has”

“I would love to hahaha, you know Mary, I went to do some check-ups because I have not been feeling very well, sometimes I lower the pressure, I'm dizzy, oh it's not what you think haha, I'm not pregnant so stay calm, but I've got dizzy and I've lost weight. I hope it's nothing more than stress“ She said

“Molly Why do not you seek help?, I mean, you are a person who has been through many things, many blows and I think you should get all the pain you have inside , maybe that will do you good”

“I've thought about it, Mary, but I don't want to do it yet, I feel that I must recover my strength and gather courage to cope with things. Yes, I miss my family too much, I've always been alone because of my shyness and my career but my main problem is what I feel for Sherlock. I wish could tear my heart out Mary”

Mary tooks her hand to see that Molly has red eyes. The sound of the door is heard, John shouts from the door as if he couldn't wait to tell Mary.

“Sherlock has a girlfriend! It's Janine! Can you believe it, Mary? They're together in Baker!”

Mary looked at Molly and she looked at Mary. Mary saw the exact moment when Molly's heart cracked.

John walks over to the kitchen and sees them.

 _“Oh shit “_ John thought.

 

* * *

 

 

 

John, Mary and Molly looked at each other without knowing what to say. Mary stood up nervously and welcomed John, Molly greeting him too, holding back the tears, smiling as if she has not heard what he said as he entered.

“Oh, eh Molly, Hi, how have you been?” John said nervously. Mary looked at him as if she were going to murder him at any moment.

“John how was work ? we were talking about your wedding, it was so cute, well I think I should go guys” she said rising

It had begun to rain.

“Molly, wait, I'll get you a cab” Mary said.

“It's okay , I walk to the tub, no problem, thank you!”

Mary looked at John. He feared for his life.

“I'll accompany you” he said.

“It's fine, John, I'm going alone, I'm really thankful”  Molly was pale, her head was starting to ache and she didn't want the pressure coming back down.

Mary walked her to the door, dismissed her with a hug. The rain was heard. When they open the door they see Sherlock coming and passes by the two as if he has not seen them, shouting for John.

“John! why do you not answer your cell phone?! Come on, I have an urgent case!” screams inside near the door.

“Hello Sherlock, you have nice manners, come in when you like” Mary said rolling her eyes.

Sherlock quickly explained the case to John, they went to the door where Molly was, Sherlock passed by her side.

“Molly, when do you came?”

She looks at Mary and rolls her eyes white. “Goodbye Mary, we'll talk later.”

She turned and left without speaking to him, didn't feel well either physically or mentally.

“Wait, Molly!”  John shouted. “There is a cab , come with us”

“No thanks, John” she said sadly. “We'll see you guys.”

Molly went walking without realizing to open the umbrella so it was drenched by the road.

“Why are you such an idiot, Sherlock, dear?” Mary said angrily.

“What did I do now?” He asks incredulously. “Come on, John!”

John says goodbye to Mary with a kiss.

Nothing could go from bad to worse for Molly, trying to forget a love that will never be reciprocated, and now Sherlock has a girlfriend, never thought he would have one. This is what she needed, besides being a low blow, this is what has to give her strength to forget about him. But it hurt a lot. Didn't want to cry anymore.

Upon arriving at her house, takes a hot shower. Tears mingled with the water.

 

* * *

 

 After a few days had the results of her checkups.

“You are under a great pressure, you must try to control it, too much work will not do you good, try to have a healthier routine, this will give you a better quality of life, you must gain weight too, there was a cardiac history in your family Molly?” asked the doctor

“Yes ,my father died of a heart attack” Molly told him.

“You must take care of yourself in this subject, perform checks every three months of your heart and come and show them to me. Just in case” said the doctor.

Molly felt bad.

“There's something else, too “ the doctor continued. “I have your gynecological tests here, being your family doctor, I want to tell you myself. We have found a problem with your uterus Molly.”

There was silence.

“You can not be mom”

That was not expected. It was a blow too low. _“I’ll never be a mom.”_

 

Days after. Charles Augustus Magnussen had passed, Sherlock began with his daily boredom. Sometimes it consumed, sometimes it had control, some did not.

Mary invited everyone to her house, had told everyone that she was pregnant, Molly felt very happy for her. Mary already knew that Molly couldn't be a mommy that made her feel sorry for all the things that Molly had to go through.

Everyone was happy with the good news. Molly and Mrs. Hudson were thrilled with excitement. John was very excited and Sherlock wanted to put his name to the baby at all costs.

“Oh, I'm so happy”  Molly said. “A baby!” Her eyes went red. “Do you Have thought of names?”

Sherlock opened his mouth but John told him to stop.

“Do you like babies Molly?” John asked.

He surprised her and did not know what to say.

“Of course I like them, they are so cute and more if they are from my friends.”

“If you like it why you don't have one?” Sherlock asked. “If you choose your partner well, of course but maybe with your choice of lovers will be impossible for you.”

Molly was petrified. It was not the words she needed to hear at the time. Sherlock looked at her, knew something was wrong. He noticed her body reaction, saw her cornered.

“Could you shut up Sherlock at once?” Mary said irritably.

After a few hours, Molly left, Mrs. Hudson has noticed that something was happening to her and talk to Mary, so she tells her in secret. “Oh, my poor dear.” Mrs. Hudson said. “Sherlock is so stupid, he and his Big mouth!” She said angrily.

Before leaving, Sherlock was stopped at the door by Mary.

“Sherlock, I want to ask you a favor.”

He looked at her in astonishment.

“Don't bother Molly any more. Don't talk to her, Don't make her feel bad. Please.”

“Why?”

“She's not having a good week”

“What's wrong with her?”

“Just trust me.”

“Okay.”

He retires. John asks Mary in the living room what is happening. He told her what was happening to Molly.

"Oh Sherlock, you stupid idiot!but he knows?”

“No, I did not tell him, you will not tell him either, it's something that is delicate”

“okay, Mary.”

Sherlock arrives at Baker Street. It was bored so grabbed his easy solution to boredom, had syringes hidden everywhere. Somebody knocked the door. When the door was open Molly was on the other side.

 

* * *

 

 

Sherlock looked astonished to see Molly there, the drug was starting to take effect little by little. He turns and leaves the door open to invite her in.

“What do you want Molly?”

Molly was fed up with his public abuse and humiliation. It was going to put the points in that instant. She noticed the marks on his arm and the syringes winged from his chair.

“What are you doing Sherlock?!” ask angrily.

“What do you want Molly?”

“Are you again with these things? Why do you do that? This can kill you Sherlock!”

“Molly, what do you want?”

“Sherlock, I'm going to tell you just once, stop humiliating me and treating me badly in front of everyone, I'm tired of you always catching with me, I'm not a clown to make fun of me all time, you have not consideration with your surroundings, I don't know how you stand yourself!” She shouted.

“Apology for what you told me!”

“I don't have to apologize, Molly. I just said the truth, you always choose your partners wrong so you can never have a family with that character you have.”

Molly came to grab his shirt.

“Say you're sorry!” Her eyes were filled with tears.

Sherlock had never seen her so nervous.

“Let me go Molly” he said quietly.

Molly glared at him, her eyes burning. Sherlock was analyzing her but he did not see the reason for that fury.

“Why you always treat me so badly? You told me I was your friend and that's how you treat your friends, humiliating them and making them feel miserable? What do you gain by hurting me? If you continue this way Sherlock no one is going to take you, neither John nor your girlfriend nor anyone!”

“I don't need a sentimental partner or anything like that, it's not a priority in my life, and I choose how to treat whoever I want, and you're right John is my only friend, you see me in a way that I'm not going to see you never”

Molly wanted to hit him with all her might. He kept talking.

“I'm going to tell you something so that you understand it, it's for your sake, get away from me, I'll never feel what you feel for me, you're in love with me, not me. And it's not my fault. I will not treat you differently for that. So stop bothering me, you need a couple to calm those nerves that you have, you're a loser.”

Sherlock had crossed the line, even he knew.

Silence.

Molly just stared at him. Sherlock had treated her badly but this time it was a before and an after. Words did not come out. Sherlock became nervous. It moved everywhere. Molly felt a pain in her chest and saw blur for a moment, thought was going to faint. She went to the door, under the stairs and left.

Sherlock stood in the middle of the room. His breathing was agitated. Kicks the chair, throw all the books, the table, all the ornaments of his fireplace, It was furious with himself. It punch the walls with his fists. He knew he has hurt her.

Sherlock kept thinking all night about what happened. Couldn't sleep. He didn't need people in his life but little by little, some came in and did not bother him, Molly was one of them, besides helping him pretend his death always helped him when he asked, Sherlock thinks he really treated her as trash. A lot of things were raised.

Molly was not sleeping either, had arrived home, felt her heart stopped and destroyed in the hands of Sherlock. She was lying in her chair with her head resting, staring at the moonlight out the window, the lights off. When tears began to flow, one after another, she felt unhappy. Sherlock broke his heart without remorse.

She wanted to be happy but couldn't. This was her destiny, loving a person who doesn't even feel guilty about treating her like that. “Crying for someone like that is not worth it” told herself “but it hurts.”

She was going to call the next day to work to say It's sick, feel like getting up from that chair anymore. Someone knocks on her door. She did not even get up, she felt strange, as if she lacked strength. The knocking on the door became louder.

“Who the hell is?”

She went to the peephole, Sherlock was outside. Stop there in the middle of the night. It was very cold.

“Molly, I know you're there, listen to your footsteps. Open, I want to talk to you.”

“If you need to know anything about the morgue or the lab go tomorrow, I’m not bring work home.”

“It's nothing like that Molly, open the door, please.”

“Get out of here, Sherlock, if it's not professional then I have nothing to talk to you about.”

He was gone.

Molly puts a hand to her face, was so tired, her eyes hurt from crying, she only has tears for Sherlock, nothing more and she heard Toby mew.

Sherlock was in the middle of the room, the window was open. She raised her face to look at him. He was approaching her.

“What do you want? damn it, get out of here or call the police.”

“Molly, I just want to talk.” he was pale and dark-eyed. “I'm not here to fight. Don't cry, I ... “

Sherlock stepped closer to her, took her hand and squeezed it. Molly began to see all blurry again, until she just saw everything black and Sherlock's voice far away.

 

_Some hours before_

Molly has left Baker Street, Sherlock was furious with himself, kicked, broke and shot everything within reach. John calls him on his cell phone.

“What's up, John?”

“Listen to me, Sherlock, I have something to tell you, I'm going to talk low because Mary is sleeping and I don't want her to wake up, I'm in the kitchen. It's about Molly.”

“Something happened?”

John explained what Mary told him, how Molly felt, all the problems that were happening and the results of the doctor. John insults him for being so little considered with her.

“Promise me you will not say anything, Mary will kill me if you say something, and you know she will.”

“It's all right, John, I promise.”

“Are you okay, Sherlock?”

“I am, thank you."

“Ok, see you tomorrow” John said

Sherlock was not very familiar with the feelings of other people, but even he knew the harm he has done to her. He knew nothing about her checkups and how she was feeling. He said very pitiful words and that echoed in his mind.

At dawn he decided to visit her. When she doesn't open, he enters through the window. Sherlock approached to apologize, but Molly lost consciousness.

 

Sherlock got scared, got up and took her to his bed and tried to wake her up with the smell of alcohol, she was waking up little by little.

“What are you doing here?” She said confused

“Molly you fainted, are you okay?”

“yes I am, it only hurts my body a little, now if you'll excuse me you can leave” she said angry and sleepy.

“Molly you're under a high stress level, I can see it. I came to apologize for what I told you. I don't think you're a loser, and you're my friend. And don't make me repeat it again.”

“But you said it, and it hurts a lot” Molly said looking at him.

Sherlock got up.

“I'll make tea, it'll be a long night.”

“WHAT?”

“Or do you prefer to do it?” Sherlock said innocently.

“You're not staying at my house tonight” Molly said indignantly.

“I'll stay,you have fainted, you are more skinny and you are stressed.” replied Sherlock

“I don't want you to stay, I'm mad at you Sherlock, you hurt me!”  shouted at him.

“I know, well now if you'll excuse me” He went to the kitchen

Molly waved her hands in the air. It couldn't believe he does not go away, followed him into the kitchen.

“Sherlock, look, you know what I feel about you, you said it, I don't want you to hurt me, I don't want us to be friends anymore.”

Sherlock paused to look at her.

“Why not?”

“You've hurt me a lot, I think our relationship from now on must be professional. Only that. If you come to the morgue I will open the doors, but only that. As you always do. I don’t care Sherlock,  you don’t have to do this because you think I will not let you in the lab anymore.”

“I don't do it for that.”

“Yes you are”

They looked at each other for a while.

“Do you wish me to go?”  Sherlock asked.

“Yes, go away” said Molly with a lump in her throat.

“Your body actions don’t say the same thing.”

“Go away.”  Molly looked at the floor.

“I'm worried about your health, Molly.”

“You don't care about anyone”

Sherlock stood in front of her until he cornered her against the wall.

“Do you still want me to leave?”

Molly didn't want to give in. She has to be strong.

“Yes, get out of here” she said looking at him.

Sherlock looked into her eyes. Molly looked away, but he moved a little closer to her, grabbed her head with both hands and kissed her.

Molly didn't understand anything, she wanted to let go of him but she could not, he was stronger. And she gave in. Sherlock was kissing her. A soft kiss at first until their tongues met, it was like an explosion inside. Molly put her hands in his hair and he moaned. They kissed intensely for a long time. When he released her, she looked at him, not knowing whether she was dead or alive.

“Are you insane? “Molly said in surprise.

“Do you want tea?” Sherlock asks.

“Yes, I do” Molly said cursing inside, not having a hint of force against him.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Why did you kiss me?” Molly said surprised, unable to believe what had happened.

“The human being seeks the contact with another when it is in a bad mood” He said.

“So you kissed me because I looked sad and not because you felt it?” She said indignantly “I think you have a huge leak in your brain Sherlock, the more you try to treat me well only you treat me worse !I'm not a toy you can kiss, if you kiss someone it's because you have to feel it!”

Molly sighed. “Do you feel something about me?”

He stared at her in astonishment. He thought what could respond. She is important to his work, without she he couldn't enter the lab or the morgue. He didn’t know what to imagine as if she weren’t in his life. He felt something, as caring is a disadvantage could only bury him deep in his being. He had to lie to her and himself. Cursed his instincts for kissing her.

“We're friends, Molly. I can't be with anyone. I'm fine this way.”

“And Janine?”

“Just useful for Magnussen's case.”

“Irene Adler?”

Sherlock looked away. Molly approached him.

“So you don’t feel anything for me”

“I don’t” he said, staring at her.

“Was it so difficult to say?” Molly was dying inside, but she needed to hear this.

“I don't want to hurt you.”

“You did, since I first saw you. I thought you were a wonderful man, that you have a beautiful gift that is your intelligence, that you were lucky to have people who loves you. But with me the deal was always different, you always hurt me in front of whoever it is, I was always willing to help you even when you told me all those horrible things, I don't even want to remember that Christmas.”

 “I already told you that time I'm sorry.”

“And now you kiss me and you don’t give me a concrete explanation of why you've done it, you've disrespected me and you have not even cared, oh I'm going to kiss idiot Molly, I'm going to play with her, I'm going to thrill her!” She laughs bitterly

“Molly this is stupid”

“Sherlock from tomorrow forget that I exist. You know everything about the world but not how to treat people, but I hope that with me you serve as an example of how to treat them, and having kissed me without even feeling it, I will never forgive you. Go away, I don't want to see you, don't worry because we'll rarely see each other, maybe in the lab or the morgue or when John and Mary's baby are born, but I don't want to see your face again, did you understand me?”

“Fine then! We'll just be strangers Molly Hooper” He said coldly.

“We will be. Now go Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock was accustomed to being kicked out of their lives. But this had hurt. His brother was right, he should not get involved with people because he would only get hurt, but in this case she was right, had to learn from his mistakes even though he had no arrangement anymore.

 

* * *

 

Sherlock locked himself in his world. Upon returning to Baker he has a sense of loss. Molly has kicked him out of her life, he thought that if that happened at some point he would not mind, but he was wrong, It care.

He still remembered the moments he has spent with her in her flat when he feigned his death, as it drove her crazy with his eccentricities. That made him smile. He thought about what John had told him about her health and wanted to imagine how important it is for a woman to be a mother. That is something would never understand even if deduced it.

_“It's done, I must leave it.”_ Thought Sherlock.

 

* * *

 

 

Next day.

 

“YOU DID WHAT?” Shouted John.

Sherlock has told him what had happened, he was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed.

“Why are you so insensitive?” John continued “Poor Molly, you kissed her! I can't believe it!”

Sherlock just stared at him.

“I am calm, she told me that this didn’t affect professionally and hoped so.”

“And what does she feel about this don’t you care?” John asked.

“She made it clear to me that she wants me out of her life, John.”

“It's understandable Sherlock, she's tired after all those years, you will not have told her what I told you, right? Because Mary filled me with bullet holes” said John clutching his chest.

"No, I did not tell her anything, she did not tell me anything about that"

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, I am, Why I would be wrong?” ask intrigued Sherlock

“Because you've lost a friend” John said incredulously.

“She was the one who put an end to it, she's the one to blame and the one who should feel bad”

“Yes, she's definitely the one to blame for everything” John told him sarcastically.

 

 

The days were passing for Baker boys, Lestrade called for a new case, there were murders by the streets of London.

“I have three bodies in the morgue, you can go there to see them Sherlock” Lestrade told him.

John and Sherlock went to the morgue, knowing they were going to see Molly. John was nervous he didn't know what to do, he looked at Sherlock but he was as cold as ever, but watched as his fingers played with a button on his coat. They entered the morgue and was Molly.

“Hey Molly!” John greeted his voice louder than usual, which surprised her.

“Hi John!” she greets him with a smile “How have you been? How's Mary? I'll go visit her tomorrow”

“Oh, she's fine, she's got some nausea, but nothing out of this world.”

“Oh poor Mary” She just looked at John. “What do you need?”

“We need to see the bodies of three people who were admitted this morning by Lestrade, Dr. Hooper”  Sherlock said.

“All right, I'll get you one, Sherlock Holmes” She said looking at him indifferently.

John felt uncomfortable. He felt the air could be cut with a knife. Neither of them wanted to give in. Molly was bringing the bodies of one to them. When they finished John said goodbye to Molly, Sherlock left without greeting her.

Molly went to her office, sat down with her elbows on her desk, and saw the paper envelope she had there. She had a very good job offer at another morgue, the salary was much better but it was in another city. Some silent tears fell.

 

 

As months passed, Sherlock and Molly's relationship remained the same. Mary and John were worried about this but they decided to do nothing else, this was their decision. Mary defending Molly and John too, although it hurt to see Sherlock like that.

Mary was about to turn nine. Molly was with her when John went to work, changing her shift with his partner to match the time when John wasn’t at home. She helped her to clean, to prepare her mother's purse, to give her piles of clothes and slippers, wipes, diapers. Molly was very happy with the baby's birth.

Today was also the night shift. In recent months she no longer felt so bad of pressure and didn't suffer any fainting. On his guard at the morgue, Sherlock appears to see a corpse.

“Dr. Hooper need to see a body. I suppose Lestrade has warned you.”

“Yes, he told me Sherlock, I say - SHIT, she thought - Mr. Holmes” She said turning around so Sherlock would not see her.

He smiled without her noticing. Knew she was going to give in first. He loved to win. Molly reached for him to see him and left him alone.

After a while she returned, opening the door and Sherlock saw that she was totally white.

“What is wrong?” He asked rising from the chair.

“Sherlock .. I'm not feeling well ...” She said holding on to the door handle. She was white as a leaf.

“What do you have Molly?” He asked with a frown.

She didn't respond, swallowed, saw blurred and breathed as if she were drowning and lost her balance. Sherlock ran to catch her before she fell. He took her by her waist and took her pulse with his fingers. She couldn’t breathe well.

“Molly?! Answer me!” Sherlock realized what was happening to her and ran out to get help from a doctor.

Molly could hear Sherlock's screams in the distance, when suddenly she felt a jolt in her chest.

Then another.

“Molly!”

Someone was calling her.

“Molly stay!”

Another violent jolt, there was wind on her face.

She heard arguments, see something white, lights, then something black. Black curls, blue-green eyes.

She felt very sleepy.

When opened her eyes, It was in a hospital room.

“Oh dear, you woke up!” Mrs. Hudson said

“What the hell happen?” Molly said

“Wait, sweetheart, I'm going to bring the doctor!”. Mrs. Hudson is back with a doctor and a nurse.

“Very well, miss, you are very fortunate, had a heart attack but fortunately we were able to act quickly thanks to your friend. You should be as relaxed as possible, you are in a moment of weakness and you can not stress.”

“I had a heart attack? oh god” she said to Mrs. Hudson with her eyes open.

“Sherlock stayed with you until an hour ago, honey, he was quick to find the doctors when he saw that you were having a heart attack.”

“Oh now I remember everything, he was in the morgue and I .. I started to feel bad” said thoughtfully

“Well, now she'll have to go through more studies and be able to leave the hospital in a few days, no efforts, someone must be with her all the time, there are things in the home that she can not do for a certain time” said the doctor.

Aa few days Molly was going to be able to get out of there. She felt has to thank Sherlock for saving her, but she didn't know how, since they didn't talk anymore. Mary couldn't come to visit with her advanced belly, Mrs. Hudson went every day and John went to visit her often, too. Sherlock didn’t appear at any time. She told John if he could thank him on her behalf.

The day when Molly left the hospital came, she open the door of the room with her things ready to leave when found Sherlock outside.

They looked at each other for a few seconds. Molly blushed.

“Sherlock … I ... thank you for helping me” She said shyly.

“No need to thank Dr. Hooper” he said.

“What are you doing here?” Molly opened her mouth in surprise. “Oh don’t tell me Mary is having the baby, oh god!”

“It’s not that, I came to get you to take you your home as  Mrs. Hudson asked me.”

Molly looked thoughtful.

“It’s fine, you don't have to, you did enough, goodbye Holmes.” She turns, but Sherlock grabs her shoulder.

“I insist, Mrs. Hudson would kill me” He said coolly.

“All right” Molly said, sighing.

At the hospital’s door they see a car coming at full speed and braking everything in front. John comes down to help Mary.

“Oh Molly, Sherlock, help me, the baby is coming!” Shouted desperately.

Everyone looked at each other at the same time, John was a bundle of nerves, Mary screaming as some nurses put her in a wheelchair to move her into the delivery room, Sherlock was holding Molly's handbag and she was holding Mary's maternal purse, which she never realized how it came into her hands.

Mary still had to dilate more, so that the nerves of all were prolonged, Molly was sitting in the waiting room, was a little pale but it was by the fatigue, she tried not to get nervous and to be disturbed. Sherlock was looking thoughtfully everywhere as if looking for a killer. Molly smiled at the realization that it was his way of being nervous.

After a few minutes Mary went into labor. John was anxious, he had completely forgotten that he was a doctor and he was definitely going to faint. A nurse leaves to look for John and ask him to enter the room that was already unborn the baby. Sherlock approaches Molly.

“I'll bring some coffee, Would you like some?” He asks, looking away.

“Oh, that's… I’m.. no, thank you.” Molly replied looking at the floor.

It hear the cry of a baby in the background.

Sherlock and Molly look up. She couldn't avoid smiling at him, she was very happy, he smiled back. This was no time for fighting. After a while, Sherlock and Molly come to see the newborn.

“Oh, she's beautiful” Molly said with tears in her eyes.

“I know it's just like me” Mary joked. “It's the most beautiful baby in the world” she said excitedly on the verge of crying.

“Congratulations John and Mary” Sherlock said.

“Do you want to take her?”

“Oh, all right” said nervous.

Molly stares at him, Sherlock holding a baby was very tender.

“Her name is Rosemund” Said Mary.

“It's a beautiful name!” Molly said.

“It is, although I liked Sherlock to her” the detective said.

John started to talk to Sherlock while they had the baby in his arms, for the twentieth time he said that they will not put Sherlock in the name of the baby.

“Oh, Molly with all this commotion, how have you been? When do you left the hospital?” Mary asked

“Actually I left a few hours ago but you just came hahaha” she giggled nervously “I'm fine now, I just have to rest.”

“I'm glad to hear it Molly, you can come to our house when you like” John said.

John takes the baby and hands her to Molly.

“Oh is so small, hello sweetie, I am your Aunt Molly” She said with her face close to the baby, caressing her pink cheeks. “Oh she’s so... Perfect”

Mary looked at her with compassion, John looked at the baby and Sherlock just watched. He remembered what he had said about his partners and children, he felt remorse at seeing such a scene of Molly with the baby.

The hours flew by.

“Well, guys, I think I'll go, excuse me, I'm a bit tired” Molly said.

“I'll accompany you to your house” Sherlock said.

“All right” She said resignedly.

They said goodbye and went to the entrance of the hospital and  took a cab to Molly's house. At her entrance Molly sais goodbye to Sherlock.

“Thanks for joining me.”

“Dr. Hooper, it was a pleasure to help you, I'll carry your purse in and I'll leave.”

“Oh, that's fine”

Sherlock and Molly entered her house.

“Would you like some tea?” Molly asked.

“No, thank you Dr. Hooper, now if you'll excuse me I must go.” He said without looking at her.

Molly stood with her back to the front door, facing the kitchen, head down. She hears Sherlock's footsteps and then the door closes.

“it's better that way… I think” She thought holding a hand to her eyes.

“I prefer a black coffee with two sugars.”

Molly turned and Sherlock was standing in front of the door. He had not left. He was still there. Molly swallowed, but the tears came out the same.

“That's how you like it” She said while some tears were falling.

Sherlock slowly approached her and their bodies found themselves in a hug.

“Forgive me, Molly”


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

They stayed, for a long time, she hugged him with the little strength she has, he leaned his chin on her head. He was squeezing her tight but not hurting her. He knews that her crying was his fault, Molly has many things in her head and never asked for help and he noticed.

“I ... I'm sorry .. emm .. I'll make coffee” Molly said, moving away from him.

“Wait, I'll prepare it, you can go to bed or get comfortable” Sherlock said.

“It’s ok, I can do it”

Sherlock looked at her.

“Oh okay, I'll go take a quick shower”

“Better” He said.

 

When Molly came out of the shower saw the kitchen as a mess. She rolled her eyes.

“Are we on a battlefield?” She told Sherlock.

“You have things where it shouldn’t be” Sherlock said waving his arms.

“It smells good”

“Go to bed Molly, you can not stand you should rest”

“I'm not a baby, I wasn’t told to rest 24 hours!”

“But they told you to rest, I'll be going in a moment” Sherlock said.

“To my bed?” Molly asked with surprise.

“Yes”

Molly blushed. She turned and walked into the room. She couldn't stop smiling, she felt like a stupid schoolgirl. She sat on the bed and Sherlock entered with two coffees.

“What are you doing? You must lie down”

“I don't want to. I was lying in Hospital all the time, Sherlock”

“Then at least cover yourself with a blanket, it's cold outside Molly.”

Sherlock handed her the coffee, took off his shoes, and sat down crossing his legs on her bed, winged by her.

Molly thought she was going to faint.

“Rosemund is very beautiful” Molly told him.

“She is, doesn't look like her dad”

Molly smiled.

“Do you you like babies?” Sherlock asked, wanting to test if she would tell him her problem. Molly looked sad.

“Do you already know that? You don't miss anything Sherlock.”

“Yes, I know and I'm sorry.”  Sherlock told him so sincerely that he was surprised even.

“I've always dreamed of being a mom, but I can't, it's very overwhelming to think. I don't think it was my destiny to be a mom, nor would I have someone to be with.” She drank some coffee.

“When I told you that at John's house, I knew nothing.”

“I know, you should not apologize any more. But now you know, watch your ass “ Molly smiled at him. He smiled, too.

They finished drinking their coffee, it became night, Toby was sleeping winged of Sherlock.

“You like him “ Molly told him.

 

Sherlock's cell phone was heard in the distance, he went to look for it, it was in the kitchen. Molly heard that he was talking to Mycroft. She began to feel sleepy, curled up beside the pillows and fell asleep quickly.

Sherlock came back and saw her sleeping. He covers her with a blanket, Toby had risen and was sleeping close to her body. He grabbed his shoes and looked at her. He put them back on the floor, went to the bed and lay on Molly's side, she was sleeping looking at his side. Sherlock was exhausted by the day they had passed, slowly closing his eyes until he fell asleep.

Molly wakes up at dawn and sees that Sherlock was sleeping, that gave her a big surprise, her heart was pounding. She got up slowly and put a blanket on him, turned off the lights of the room, lay back, was clogged dark, It could not see anything in the room.

Molly felt his breath close to her. A hand on her back that pushed her into his body, everything was very dark. She put her hands slowly on Sherlock's chest and grabbed his shirt, then laid her head close to his neck, could feel his breathing. Sherlock wrapped his arms around her, leaning his chin on her forehead, she felt his lips.

They slept in the darkness of the room.

 

Sherlock was the first to wake, it was morning. Molly was lying with her back to him. He got up and put on his shoes and go to the kitchen. He sat there thinking about what had happened. He regretted having hugged her at night, did not want to hurt her feelings again but could not help it, something told him to lie there with her and could not stop him.

He grabs a paper and a pencil and leave a note, went to the room and saw that she was still asleep. Then he retired to Baker Street.

 

Molly woke up and realized that was alone. She saw the note Sherlock had left.

"Molly, I'll go to my house to get ready, I'll be in a few hours for you to go see John and his family. Take your medication. SH "

Molly smiled.

 

The hours passed and Sherlock came to look for her. Molly was nervous, didn't know how to react to him, but took it as a gesture of a friend helping a friend. Sherlock would never get involved with her.

“Sherlock I wanted to buy more clothes for the baby and flowers for Mary and John. Wait here. I'll be back in half an hour. The store is close.”

“I'll go with you” said Sherlock

They went together to the baby store ,were a thousand things, Sherlock wanted to leave that place as fast as possible. Molly bought clothes and a stuffed animal and Sherlock bought a game of little sheets, which Molly chose. They went to see John, Mary and the baby. When they arrived they met Mrs. Hudson.

“Oh Molly dear, how are you feeling? You should not make efforts, my girl” reproach to her.

“I am well, much better Mrs. Hudson, the medicines help me a lot”

Mary and John were happy to see that Sherlock and Molly were starting to get along again.

John asked Sherlock to be Rosie's godfather, He gladly accept. Molly and Mrs. Hudson were the godmothers, more than happy to accept. They had a nice time together. It was getting late so Molly has to go back to her house, she was beginning to feel powerless, so she had to rest.

“Well, I should go boys, be careful, Mary will come in a few days to see if you need anything please tell me and I'll come” Molly said.

“Thanks, Molly, we'll talk later.” Mary wink at her

“Should I go with you, my dear?” said Mrs. Hudson

“Oh no , it's right, I'll take a cab, bye!”

 

* * *

 

 

 

As the days passed Mrs. Hudson visited Molly frequently to help her, Sherlock did as well, sometimes Molly stayed at John's house when he was at work, Molly was still on leave at work, she could not go back in a month.

When she returned home at night, Sherlock came and helped her with some basic things.

“Did you take your 8 o'clock medicines?”

“Yes Sherlock” she said tiredly “I'm dying from sleep, I look and feel like a zombie.”

“Then go to bed” he said, reading a book on human anatomy in Molly's chair.

Molly, on the contrary, sacked a bottle of wine.

“Hey What are you doing?” An angry Sherlock got up.

“You didn't catch me.” She ran to her room. Sherlock ran after her.

“Hey you can't run Molly, the doctor forbade you!”

Molly was faster and closed the door on his face.

“Just one drink, the drugs are very bitter” she said with a mocking laugh on the other side.

“Don't make me throw down the door”

“If you do, you'll pay.”

He hears Molly uncork the bottle.

“Open this instant Molly Hooper.”

“You know one thing , I don't like when you call me by my full name”

She opens the door.

“Here I have my glass, already” Molly handed him the bottle,it was almost in the middle.

“You took all this in the short time you were inside?” Said Sherlock incredulously.

Molly just smiled, the wine had already taken effect. She went straight to the couch to rest.

“I was there, go to your bed Molly.”

“Nooo, you go to my bed”

“Molly you're drunk, you're taking medication you can't mix”

“Oh, it's okay I sit here” she said, sitting down. Her eyes were closed.

Sherlock wanted to smile, but It held them. He sat down in the wing chair. Molly instantly Hugged him with her eyes closed.

“What are you reading, my friend? Oh that's my book, look at the human body, very interesting”

She gets up and goes to her room. She was dragging her body along the walls.

“Oh God” Sherlock rolled his eyes.

Molly had fallen asleep instantly. Sherlock woke her up at midnight for another of her pills. Incredibly the drunkenness had disappeared.

“Sherlock, remind me to throw that bottle of wine.”

“I already did, take.” He gave her the pill.

“Sherlock, thank you for helping me” She got up and hugged him.

It was a hug of thanks which Sherlock corresponded. Molly was about to let him go, but he doesn’t let her. Molly was surprised. Sherlock smiled. He released her and looked at her eyes. They were face to face.

“You have to rest Molly.”

“And if I don’t want to?”

“You would go to bed punished” Sherlock said.

He grabbed her face with both hands and slowly came up to Molly's face. He felt her shaking with nerves.

“Let me kiss you…” Sherlock closed his eyes.

“Don’t… please…”

“Say it Molly”

“I can’t…”

He lows one hand at Molly's waist and the other at the nape of her neck.

“Please say it, Molly.”

She felt the reaction of Sherlock's body to have her closer.

“And if I don't want to?” Molly said on the verge of losing her mind, Sherlock's mouth was inches from her.

Sherlock put his hand under Molly's shirt at her waist, touching her skin with his fingertips.

“It's not fair, please, Sherlock.”

“Say it and this is over”

“Kiss me…”

Sherlock kissed her desperately.

 

He was surprised at himself, he was in a moment full of emotions, which he always hated to have. He never wanted to have to depend on these, but it was an impulse beyond his logic. His body demanded to kiss her, and It did, he lost count of the times he kissed her. He didn’t care about his logical part for anything at the time. He hated himself for showing this side.

Molly looked disengaged, she felt was touching the sky with her hands, wanted to reason why he was doing this, but she couldn't think anymore. She lost in his kisses.

Sherlock took the part of the head with his left hand, closing his fingers between Molly's hair. His other hand was squeezing Molly's waist tightly around her body. She hugged him around the waist and ran all over his back, could feel all his muscles. Their tongues met and both moaned.

Sherlock pulls back to breathe without ceasing to look at her lips, kisses her to pull back and throw her on the bed, he climbed over her, grabbed her face and began to kiss her again, he spread her legs to be in the middle of her. Molly pulled his curls to feel Sherlock’s lips on her neck, he groaned. His hand went through her blouse and up from her belly to her breasts. He took his left breast and squeezed it, she threw her head back and Sherlock bite her neck.

“Oh God… Sherlock…” moaned Molly.

She saw Sherlock's eyes closed, he had an expression she has never seen in him. It was totally ecstatic. Molly felt his center against hers, he was hard. She raised her hips to have contact with his center, both moaned and he thrusted hard.

Sherlock put up her shirt and discovered her breasts, molly shed his shirt from his pants, when Sherlock put his lips in the middle of her breasts she scratched his back.

“Molly…I …”

Suddenly Sherlock stood up startled.

“Molly, I... this is wrong, I'm leaving” Sherlock said looking at her with disfigured face, turned around and left the room

“Wait Sherlock!” Molly said and ran after him.

He was in the kitchen walking all around.

“What is it, Sherlock? What do you have?” Asks Molly worried

“This can't be possible Molly, I don't want to hurt you I… I can't do this, I'm not like that, I hate to have these emotions, Mycroft was right …“ suddenly Molly slaps him.

“Can you calm down for a moment?” She said angrily.

Sherlock was speechless.

“Why did you do it then, Sherlock?”

He didn’t say anything.

“I think you should sort out your emotions, Sherlock, if we can't be together like you say you would not have done this, you just confuse me more, and I'm not a whore you hear me?” She said furiously and hurt.

“No Molly, you're not that, you're my friend!”

“Friends don't kiss Sherlock, thank you very much that you have saved me and helped these days but you must go, I don't deserve this Sherlock, What have I done to make you treat me like this? Why do you hate me so much?” She said, trying to hold back the tears.

“I don't hate you Molly, I…”

“You know it will always be like this and you enjoy seeing me doomed, don’t play with me Sherlock. Janine or Irene will be able to endure this but not me.”

Sherlock for the first time didn’t know what to say. He couldn't look at her, couldn't confront her, wanted to chain these feelings together.

“Sherlock, you're confused, you better go and clear your thoughts.” Molly headed for the door to open it.

 She opened the door, but he knocked it shut. He pushed Molly against the wall and kissed her again. She tried to pull away.

“Please, Sherlock, I beg you…”

“I want to be with you, let me be with you tonight, every night and every day” he said with both hands grasping her face.

“I hate you.” Molly kissed him.

They lost themselves between kisses, not knowing what to do with their reasoning.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Molly couldn't resist, she was in heaven, he was totally out of himself for her. Sherlock cornered her against the door to kiss her, this time kissed her more gently, he seemed to be experimenting with her lips, he touched her tongue very slowly, he wanted to know what Molly liked.

Then he support his forehead with hers.

“This is not right, I don't know what to do Molly, help me”

“It will not bother me at all to help you” Molly smiled

He smiled at her, was going to kiss her again, needed it  but the alarm on Molly's cell phone rings.

“Oh no“ she said angrily “I'm tired of those pills.”

“You must take them, Molly” It was the same as usual, they went to the kitchen to get some water.

“I look like a drug addict” Molly complained.

Sherlock went to sit on Molly’s chair to continue reading some of her books. Toby lay on his feet.

“I'm going to make tea” Molly said.

Sherlock watched as she moved through the kitchen, she looked so fragile, he remembered that she was delicate health, that caused a very great discomfort.

Molly felt a few steps, she was in front of the kitchen stove warming her hands, when hands around her from behind, Sherlock rests his forehead on Molly's neck. They remained silent for a while. There were no words to say. Molly turned to embrace him.

Sherlock took her face to kiss him.

“When will be ready my tea?”

“I can't concentrate on with you on my back”

Sherlock took her by the waist without looking away from her.

“You're bad Molly Hooper. I'd like to punish you right now, sorry you're weak.” He kissed her forehead.

After drinking tea Molly went to sleep, was so tired. Sherlock stayed with her another night.

 

 

The days passed and Sherlock stayed with her, when he has a case Mrs. Hudson was helping her with the cleaning. Molly went too often to see Mary and Rosie and told her what had happened to Sherlock.

Mary could not believe Sherlock did things like that.

“Please don't tell anyone.”

“Molly stay calm no one will believe me anyway”

Molly arrived home, didn't see Sherlock a week ago, just sent messages to her to remember to take the medication, he even send an "I miss you." She was lying on her bed and saw the snow falling out the window. Her cell phone rings. It was a message.

"Sherlock is having a good time with me, don't expect this week. IA "

Her heart freezes. IA? Irene Adler?

Many emotions went through her mind, she began to tremble, he could not be playing with her, he showed affection all the time, it seemed so real.

Another message arrives.

"Don’t you believe me?"

The message contained a photo.

Sherlock was in a bed, sleeping and was covered with a sheet. It could see that he had no clothes.

“Oh God” Molly felt like she wanted to vomit.

She went straight to the bathroom. She could not be passing this, had fallen like a fool, Sherlock could not be with anyone. He can't love anyone.

“Can't love anybody or can't love me?” Thought Molly.

She looked at herself in the mirror and everything turned black.

 

 

Sherlock had a key to Molly's house, he wanted to see her, could't find her in the kitchen or in the armchair of her living room.

“Must be sleeping” he thought.

He pass by the bath and sees Molly unconscious, was white and cold. She had blood on her forehead and her temple.

“Molly!” He took her pulse, had very little pulse. He calls an ambulance immediately.

“Molly! you hear me??” he said with a lump in his throat.

He sees Molly's cell phone next to her, takes it and sees the text message with the photo, had been sent an hour ago.

“Oh no,no no! “ he said furiously.

“No Molly, you can't do this to me, please!” He said, stroking her “You can't do this to me…”

The ambulance rang the doorbell and she was rushed to the hospital. A doctor leaves the room to report Molly's condition.

“She presents symptoms of drug intoxication, we did a stomach wash, I see that she took that medication because of the heart attack she has recently, should cancel that medication immediately, due to reasons that we don’t know she is under a depression, she hit her head very hard so she should rest”

Sherlock felt horrible. What explanation would give her when she wakes up?

He called John to tell him what had happened but asked not to tell Mary anything. He went as fast as he could.

“I didn't know you were with Molly , I didn't know you were together, didn't you tell her it was a case about Irene Adler?” John asked

“How am I going to tell her, John?”

“You're right, Sherlock,you had to do it for the case .. don't blame yourself. When she wakes up you have to explain everything, she deserves at least an explanation” said John.

“I will…”

Molly has already woken up. There was a nurse in the room.

“What happen??”Said Molly.

The nurse explained how she was and came out, It hear she told someone who could pass. Sherlock enters the room.

“Get the fuck out of here” Molly shouted.

“Wait, Molly, listen to me, let me explain what happened” he defended himself.

“How can you even see me in the face?”  She cried.

“Just listen to me, Molly, please…”

 Sherlock explained what happened. He had to follow the flow to Irene to remove some documents. Irene drugged him hard and when he woke up he was in her bed.

“I understand Sherlock, we're nothing, I can't blame you, now if you'll excuse me you can leave, I don't feel very well”

“Molly .. I'm telling you the truth .. I don't feel anything for her .. I feel things for you”

“That's why you slept with her”

“Have not you ever asked yourself why I have not had sex with you? Because I don't want to take you lightly, Molly. I didn’t sleep with her, I swear! “  Sherlock said, taking her by the hand.

Molly tried to reach out, but he held her back.

“Do you think I didn’t want to be with you? I wanted us to go slow”

Molly laughed.

“You almost convince me Sherlock, now you can go.”

“I love you”

Molly looked at him with her eyes open.

“No… you don't love me” she said with tears in her eyes. “You can't do this to me, it's not fair…”

“Irene is nothing to me, Molly you can't even compare with her. Let me be with you. Please believe me”

 

 

Next day Molly was already at her house again. She hated herself for being so weak, she could not go on wanting him that way. Sherlock came to her house a moment later.

“Do you still have a key to my house?”

“Of course”

He pulls out a rose from his coat and gives it to Molly.

“Thank you” She said in surprise

He approaches her and tries to kiss her, she pushes him away.

“Let me trust you again, Sherlock” she said.

“Okay” he said with a sigh.

 He stayed as always on the couch reading, Molly went to take a nap, when she woke up it was night and Sherlock was asleep in the armchair. She turned on the stove when he heard him wake up. He goes automatically to where Molly is, turns off the stove, and kisses her passionately.

“I don't want to lose you Molly”

Sherlock kissed her again with more passion, without stopping kissing her, led her into the room.

“Say it to me…” he demanded.

“Oh God” Molly said, realizing that he has broken her pajama top, began to kiss her neck.

“Say it, I'll say it too”

Molly took his shirt off. He continued to kiss her on the lips again, They took out the remaining clothes until they were in their underwear.

Sherlock threw her on the bed, opening her legs to stay in the middle. Molly could feel all his skin, she could feel his hard cock. He caressed her breasts, licked them, kissed them. Molly just moaned.

“Say it” he naked her completely. Molly burned with desire just like him.

 “No… I …”  she said with a sigh.

Sherlock thrust his cock between Molly's legs, running his tongue down her neck.

Molly scratched his back. He slowly inserted his cock until she was completely filled. Both moaned.

“Tell me you love me…” he said, breathing heavily. Thrust her hard. Molly moaned again.

“Tell me!” He demanded. He thrusted her harder.

“Oh Lord , Sherlock, I love you damn it!” Moaned Molly.

“I love you too, let me stay with you, help me” Molly kissed him. He kept thrusting her harder.

“Say it again, Sherlock” Molly asked.

“I love you, Molly.”

 

Sherlock was the first to wake up, it was still night, Molly was sleeping next to him. He stared at her, had a strange feeling, he never felt so vulnerable, he did not care about things like human contact or sex, but with Molly it was irrational. It was something he needed to do. He kissed her bare shoulder until it reached her neck. Molly stirred a little, was waking up.

“Hey” Molly said, half asleep, smiling at him. Sherlock only smiled.

“It's still night Molly, sleep, you have to rest.”

“Nobody gives me orders” Molly said with a mischievous grin.

“Ah nobody?”

Molly laughed, stroked his face and looked at him as if it were a lie.

“What are we going to do Sherlock?” Molly asked.

“I want to be with you Molly, but I will not be a normal boyfriend”

“Boyfriend?” Molly said with a twinkle in her eyes. “Do You want to be my boyfriend Sherlock ?” she ask with a smile

“I do” Sherlock said, putting a hand under the sheet.

“I want to be the detective's girlfriend too.” He kissed her softly.

“I'm going to shower Sherlock, don't miss me “she kisses him

Molly started to bathe when she heard the bathroom door open. Sherlock runs the curtain and goes into the shower with her.

“What are you doing you pervert?” Cried Molly with a smile.

“Look at your face, you like this” Sherlock said, smiling.

Molly melted with Sherlock's smile and he knew it.

“Make place for me” he said.

He got behind her and began to soap her back, hugged her from behind and buried his face in her neck. His hands went down her belly and then went to her breasts. Molly's eyes were closed. She felt how hard Sherlock was. He put his hand on her arse.

“Oh God, please, Sherlock …”

He could not control himself. They were there for a long time under the water, Sherlock loved to be inside her, he loved to listen as she moaned , he had power over her. Sherlock was kissing her up and down. Molly stopped him. They both went to bed.

“Lie down”

Sherlock did it without knowing what she was going to do with him.

Molly took his cock and put it in her mouth, he moaned. Sherlock never felt a better feeling, he was at the mercy of her, he could not stand it anymore. She ran her tongue over his head and with her other hand pulled it faster.

“Oh fuck… Molly…”

 

Sherlock and Molly went back to sleep. He was the first to wake up again, Sherlock was in the kitchen when he felt his cell phone. It was a message.

"Open the door, I'm outside.”  - IA

 


	5. Chapter 5

Irene Adler was at the entrance to Molly's house.

Sherlock moves quickly without making the slightest noise, goes to the door to leave and there she was.

“What do you want Irene? What are you doing here?” He asks angrily.

“So… she's Molly, I thought you were having a good time with me” She said, touching his face with a finger.

“We can't talk here, let's go Baker”

“I've got my car parked here, let's go” Irene said, looking him up and down.

They got into the car for Baker Street, Sherlock sent a message to Molly apologizing that he should go to an urgent case that was not going to see her all day. Already on Baker, fortunately no one saw them enter together. Irene takes off her overcoat. She was just as beautiful as ever. With her red lips and her hair pulled back.

“What do you want Irene?”

“Are you having a good time dear?”

“I asked you what you want”

Irene approaches and grabs his face.

“I thought I liked sharing you but no” she said, flirting with him

“I can't now, you must go.”

“Molly Hooper, the person who helped you fake your death, you in her bed, and I thought it was the only one in your mind” She said smiling.

“I don't have to give you explanations, let her alone, she has nothing to do with our things.”

“Do you think I'm stupid Sherlock? I know you stole my papers and I come to make a deal with you”

Sherlock watched her, knew that nothing good would come of this.

“You must spend time with me, leave your little girlfriend, come with me for a while or swear that I will be at her door every day, I  have photos that support me, I can make her disappear with only an order” Said coldly

“You will not” He said seriously.

“I give you one day to think about it dear, think about it, I do it because I like you, you're like a drug Sherlock and I don't want to share you, you misbehaved robbing me, you must be punished, Oh and don’t forget that I'll decide until what time will be together, sometimes I get tired fast, sometimes not” Said with a smile.

Sherlock cursing his bad luck.

“I'll come for you tomorrow, don’t forget that you should break up with her” she said, leaning forward, putting a hand on his crotch “I'll wait for you.”

Irene had already left and he sat in his chair to think, Molly was delicate health, he didn’t want to bring her more problems, was having new feelings with her, didn’t want to leave but had to, Irene has the contacts to do any kind of hurt. Sherlock's cell phone rings. It was a message from Molly.

**You're the cutest consulting detective sleeping – MH**

He smiled at the message.

Sherlock felt a sensation in his chest that he couldn’t explain. He doesn’t want to lose her,he knew this would hurt her but he had to.

Sherlock arrived at Molly's house. He spent the whole day looking for a way to talk to her. Molly greets him with a smile and they kiss. Sherlock extended the kiss more than imagined. He could not kiss her without feeling desire for her. When he let go he spoke first.

“Molly we should talk.”

 

* * *

 

 

Molly looked worried.

“Are you all right Sherlock?”  She asked, squeezing his hand.

Sherlock decided to bet on his way of being as it was with her before.

“Molly, I decided that… I want to be alone. I'm sorry that I wasted time with you and made you illusions about this.”

Molly looked at him in surprise.

“What are you saying Sherlock?” She said worriedly.

“Molly I… don't love you, all this was an experiment for me, not to go further I must cancel it now, maybe I was bored, but you don’t deserve to be treated like that either, you are my friend” said coldly.

Molly looked like she was going to faint at any moment, Sherlock hate to tell her that and hate himself, hate to see Molly's expression.

“You told me you loved me” said Molly.

“That was part of the experiment” Sherlock said with difficulty.

“What did you gain from this?” Molly asked. “Do you know how I feel? As a whore you can use to get the desire!”

“No Molly, you're not that” Sherlock realized that he was getting nervous and calmed down instantly, he had to act well.

“I can't believe you did this to me” Molly said in a broken voice, staring at the floor.

Her face was full of emotions. Sherlock realized that he broke her heart and would never forgive himself for this. He had to protect her from Irene at all costs.

“Never appear again in front of me Sherlock. I trust you, I can't believe I've fallen like a fool!”

“Maybe someday you'll forgive me” Sherlock told her

“Get out of here, never come back!”

That words hurt, but they deserved them at the moment. He realized that Molly was making a superhuman effort not to cry, her fists clenched.

“You disgust me as a human Sherlock, I wish I'd never met you!” Molly said

Sherlock's throat tightened.

And he withdrew from there, with the idea that someday he would come back to her to explain everything and ask her forgiveness, as he always did. But he knew that there was no turning back, he was definitely not born to have someone by his side.

 

Molly had the worst day of her life, Sherlock was already gone. She locked herself in her room, all tears came out. The pulsations shot up, but she managed to calm down. She knew the hardest time was coming. The man that always love only made her part of a social experiment, playing with her was not human.

The result of crying all night was a decision that changed with everything.

Meanwhile at Baker, a car waited for Sherlock at the entrance.

 Sherlock entering Irene's car, tried to contain all emotions, went to his mind palace to file everything lived with Molly. There was a whole room for her. There were all kinds of memories, the first time he met her, the times she'd let him in the morgue, when he introduced her to John, when she presented Moriarty with him , many memories of her.

The last memories were the best. He making love to her in the shower, in bed, kissing her in surprise, giving her a smile. Her face on seeing her for the last time, that memory did not want to have him there. It was the face of an emotionally destroyed person, he was the cause of everything.

He calls John to tell him everything that happened, asked that he take care of Molly to help her with Mary. She needed support, Sherlock knew he was important in her life. John understood the situation.

Sherlock was absent four months from Baker Street. Irene got bored of him. He returned on a cloudy day, was communicating with John all the time to ask for Rosie, Molly and Mary. He had already arranged the subject with Irene and would not bother him again. He had to gather courage to see Molly.

_“I need her”_ He thought

John met Sherlock in Baker.

“How have you been, friend?” Said John, almost shouting. “We have not seen you for months, what have you been doing with that insane woman?!”

“It's the most irritating person on the planet, I just wanted to use me and you know her manners, she made me travel everywhere, I think with my single personality, I finished exhausting her” He sighed

“And she let you go like that?” John asked

“Actually I started refusing to be with her, everything she did had no effect on me and you know that when I propose something I do” said  proudly

“She's really crazy, where is she now?” John asked.

“I think she was going on a business trip in Asia, better, I don't want to see her again, I've had enough, how have you and your family been?” Sherlock asked.

John was surprised.

“Oh, we've been fine Sherlock, Mary wants to kill you if you ask, and there's another thing you should know” Said John.

“Did something happen to Molly?” Ask intrigued.

“Molly doesn't work in the morgue anymore, she... well had an incident, was a little delicate health, nothing that can't be improved” Said quick to see the face of Sherlock

“She started looking for work since you left, and she got a new one out of town, a very good job in a lab” John continues.

“Where is she working now?”

“I don't know Sherlock, she doesn't live here either”

“What?”

“She moved Sherlock, I don't know where she lives or where she works, what I know is that she's far away from here, that's what Mary told me, she only knows where she is.”

“I should go and ask her where she is then”

“You think I didn't try? If you want to get such important information from a former agent, good luck, will not tell you anything.”

Sherlock looked thoughtful.

“There's something else Sherlock” John said “She's suffered a lot for you, why don't you ... leave her alone? Let her live quiet, I know you did this for her sake, but, Molly would not take another hit for you.”

Sherlock looked at the window. He knew something like that would happen. They talked for a while longer until John left. Sherlock grabbed his cell phone to make a call.

“Hello” Someone from the other side replied.

“I need you to find a person, Mycroft”

Mycroft helped him with that. He would call him in a few hours to pass the requested data. Sherlock went to sleep hoping Mycroft would help him. He dreamed of her that night, was there in Baker, smiling at him, wearing a kitty nightgown, Sherlock was laughing in his sleep at the sight of that nightgown. She sat down on top of him, kissed him passionately, he felt her skin lifting her nightgown. It felt very real. It felt like the last time he was with her. He made love to her without stopping, he was thirsty for her. Sherlock stood up knowing it was a dream.

Mycroft called.

“Southampton, brother” Mycroft said.

* * *

 

 

 Sherlock talked to Mycroft quite a bit, gave him the address where Molly lived, her work, her schedules, everything about her. He prepared to leave for Southampton, but a visitor stops him. Mary was standing at the door of his flat, walking quickly to slap him.

“How have you been, Sherlock?”

“I've been better” he replied touching his cheek.

“Listen, I know you're going to get Molly, just let me give you some advice, I know what you did was for her sake, but you're really going to hurt her if you go. She has been very bad about this Sherlock , she has had relapses and her heart is fragile, you want to lose her?”

“I must explain everything that happened, I know she will understand” Said Sherlock.

“What will she understand? That you left her for another woman?!, Did you know that Irene sent messages to her? She told Molly that you had run away with her, she had to change the number! Your brother helped her with that.”

Sherlock froze, not counting on Irene to do that. It never occurred to him.

“Fuck!” He screams.

“Sherlock… you always treated her badly, she was always in love with you, now you know what she felt all those years didn't?” Said Mary seriously.

“What I feel is not your business.”

“I know, but you are my friend, I will not stop you, I only give you this advice. Don't ruin what she alone has been able to build these months.”

Mary left.

Sherlock sat down to think, Mary was right, but he still wanted to go, he had to explain everything, she had to forgive him. Then he went to Southampton. Once there, he headed for her house, she was not there yet, was working. He stayed in the surroundings for a while. As the hour approached, he saw Molly enter her flat. It was a little bigger than the previous one.

Molly walked into her new home with bags full of food. Toby was there. She looked better, seemed to live there quietly. She left the things on the table, went to the room to get comfortable, this job liked her very much and distracted her, had very good colleagues and no one bothered her. Many of them invited her out but she refused. She was not ready to go out with anyone.

While putting the kettle to warm water, someone knocks on the door. She went to open the door. Sherlock was on the other side. Molly instinctively wanted to close the door, but he didn’t let her.

“Wait! Molly! let me talk to you!”

“How could you found me?!” She shouted waving her hands “Your brother probably will help you!” She said angrily.

“Molly I know you have all the reason of the world but…-“ but she interrupted him.

“Obviously I have it! You're the worst person I met Sherlock! Did you have a good time with your girlfriend?” She said furiously.

“It's not what you think, I had to do that Molly, she was going to hurt you, let me explain, I know it doesn't make sense but let me talk” Sherlock asked.

“I'm not going to hear a single word from you!” Molly covered her face. ”Go away, please” She said, crying.

Sherlock felt bad about the situation, he hated seeing her like this, he had hurt her a lot.

“What do you gain by doing this to me? You told me that you loved me and then you became yourself, that Sherlock who always despised me, the one use me only to hang out, to do an experiment!”

“I had to tell you that for your sake!”

“For my sake? I wish I had death that day when I had that cardiac arrest!”

“Molly is enough! Calm down!” Sherlock grabbed her arms.

“Let me go! Why you come now after all this time  as if nothing had happened!”

“I needed to see you, everything I said and done with you is true, I feel things for you, I don't know how to say them, you were helping me with those things, those emotions that I don't know how to handle, you are what I need Molly…”

“You don't need anyone because you only love yourself, because you are a selfish bastard and you are a  bad person Sherlock, you are a bad man”

“I love you, Molly” He said, looking her in the face.

“I…I don't love you anymore” Molly said.

“I know that you do”

“You're a traitor, I don't want to see you again. You've broken my heart for the last time, Sherlock” Said Molly.

Sherlock grabbed her face.

“Irene wanted to kill you because she knows that you are the most important person to me, you understand Molly?, she wanted to kill you, I had to go with that insane woman for four months not to see you buried underground do you understand?!” He shouted with red eyes.

“You hurt me a lot, I don't want this anymore, look at me now, I'm far from everything for you, how miserable do I have to be for you to be happy?” She cried in his hands.

Sherlock could not stand those words, he had to fix this.

“Let me kiss you” Sherlock said, his hands on her face looking into her eyes.

“No, please…” She grabbed his hands in fear.

“Tell me to get out of your life, I will, but tell me you forgive me…” Sherlock said.

Molly just stared at him.

“I'll leave if you tell me right now that you don’t love me”

“No…I…” Molly said, trying to get out of his hands.

“Let me, let me kiss you one last time, and I promise I'll leave.”

Molly stood still and could not fight with what she felt, knew that it was wrong, that everything was wrong, hated with her whole being. Sherlock stepped closer, his lips touched hers and nothing else mattered in the world.

Sherlock didn’t want to say goodbye to her. They kissed as if it were the last time.  He pulled away from her, still staring at her, inches apart. Molly was blushing.

“I'm sorry to have treated you like this Molly, I'm sorry these months have been difficult for you but you're special to me.”

Molly didn’t want to look at him.

“I'm not good for this, you know that I am unable to feel something for others but what I don't feel for others I feel for you, I don't know how this is, you must teach me to live with this Molly, so many emotions together drives me crazy.” Sherlock said with his eyes closed.

“I've had a bad time Sherlock, I can't give you another chance, a broken heart is like this, I told you. You will not be able to cure it anymore.”

“I don't care if it takes years for you to trust me again, I'll wait if you want me to be back in your life”

“I'll think about it” Molly said with tears in her eyes.

Sherlock return to London. Molly saw through the window as he was leaving. She had much to think about, she could not afford to fall back for.

 

The weeks passed, Sherlock was in Baker, he decided to give Molly space. He knews this would cost him a lot.

After a month there is correspondence from Southampton. Mrs. Hudson catches up to Sherlock. He was surprised. It was a small box, inside was a scarf. There were no notes or anything, just that. He felt Molly's perfume on the scarf and closed his eyes to feel it.

A week later Molly receives mail at her house. It was a small box. Inside was Sherlock's favorite scarf, color blue that Molly liked so much. It had his perfume on it. Molly smiled. There were also no notes, there were not even things to say.

 

A few minutes after the postman left, someone knocks on the door.

“Have forgotten anything?” Molly wondered.

Sherlock was on the other side of the door. Molly wanted to smile but held herself back.

“Hello Sherlock, did you go for a walk and get here?”

“I missed you, Molly” He said sincerely. Molly looked at the floor.

“Do you want some chocolate? It's cold” She said without looking at him.

He realized she was extremely nervous. It was the same Molly.

“Do you…want to see the city later?” She said, her back to him in front of the kitchen.

He noticed that she was blushing.

“I would like very much” He replied.

 They talked about normal everyday things, Molly smiled, seemed more calm the last time he saw her. They talked about Rosie, John and Mary, Greg and Mrs. Hudson. She also talked about her new job, her daily life.

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” Molly asked.

Sherlock smiled at her, looking at the floor.

“Of course”

“You can stay here, I'll go get some food stuff” She said, grabbing her coat and walking toward the door. Sherlock puts her in front of the door and kisses her. He didn’t want to ever let her go.

He grabbed the back of her neck to get her tongue in. She tightened his hair. Sherlock took her coat and dropped it on the floor. She pulled his shirt from his pants, that purple shirt she liked so much. They was desperate for each other. Sherlock pulled off her trousers quickly, she unbuttoned his and felt how hard he was.

Sherlock lifted her so she could weave her legs around his hip.

“I love you…” Sherlock said kissing her neck.

“I love you” Molly replied.

He pushed her against the wall, it was something he was waiting for, Sherlock felt complete with her. He cared nothing more than she at that moment. Molly led him to his room, Sherlock literally ripped all the clothes Molly had up.

He put Molly on her back and he positioned his cock in her entrance, he just had his shirt on. He could not leave that woman. She was driving him crazy. He had to make her his all the time. First put his head and she moaned, then fully filled her and both moaned. He loved to hear her moan and also when she made him moan.

When Molly got on top of him it was heaven. She moved up and down. They continued for hours and in each place of her flat.

A few hours later, he was lying looking at her.

“Do you want to live with me in Baker?” Sherlock asked.

“I already have my job here Sherlock, I don't know what to do, and I quit miss my job in the morgue too” Molly explained.

“I can ask Mycroft to get your job back, he can do that and Lestrade too, he needs you there” Sherlock said.

“But I feel bad  for the person who's there now” Molly said.

“They are all stupids, nobody lets me in”

Molly laughed.

“Will you come with me?”

“Fine , just because I miss Rosie” She said with a smile.

“Will not you come for me?” Sherlock said grimly.

“I don't think so Holmes, you must be punished, badly punished for misbehavior” Molly said.

“I would not mind you punishing me, Molly” He said, kissing her.

 

“Say it” Sherlock asked.

“No, you say it” Molly replied smiling.

“ _I love you_ ” said Sherlock.

 


End file.
